Lost In The Mist
The beautiful mist that bathed Kirigakure in it's beauty, obscured the true truth of it's state. As the scent of blood overwhelmed those in the outside of the village, being the result of the malevolent army of the wicked tongue slaughtering many of Kiri's treasured shinobi. Some were sent to a safe haven within a mountain in the confines of the village, whilst the brave few stood to quell the threat of the endless amount of invading Black Zetsu clones. Amongst those few was a shinobi whom would be percieved as nothing but a child from afar. However, on closer inspection, the young teen —clad in black pants as well as sandals of the same color, along with a flak jacket of Kirigakure, with the hat that had “Mizukage” inscribed upon it in kanji writing—, was more than just a child. He was the glorious leader of the village, and stood firm as the clones kept rising. “No plant scum shall pass through these gates whilst I'm still standing.” the young man stated, his webbed crimson eyes began to glow as a golden avatar rose around him, tightly grasping it's double-bladed swords with it's secondary left and right hands. In it's primary hands, two azure jewels formed, barely seen with the naked eye. He swung both at the countless Zetsu who stepped closer to the village with each bloody footsetps. As the Black Zetsu encountered the majestic jewels, large numbers of them were shred to pieces before being sucked into another world, where they would be engulfed by the endless lava, until they die. Each demonic clone had met his end upon being hit by the majestic jewels. The young man jumped high up as it's golden avatar dissipated, taking a deep breath, before unleashing a massive volume of water to wash the invading armada backwards. “Now.. To finish it...” The young man whispered to himself. Inhaling once more, a massive wall of golden flames erupted from Heiwa's mouth towards the remainder of the Zetsu, incinerating them all. To seal the deal, Heiwa focused his crimson eyes on the sky above the burnt Zetsu, as a massive void opened, vaccuming them all and erasing them from the face of the earth, before falling on his knees himself. Breathing heavily as his hands grasped the blood-dripped ground of his former shinobi as well as comrades, barely supporting his tired body. His eyes slowly drifted into an onyx color as he pondered about the well-being of the village as well as the safety of the world. “Day after day, they come even bigger and stronger than before... I must end this insanity once and for all!” ---- Heiwa arrived into his office after a slow stroll around the village. The day was still young, merely noon after the Zetsu's routine invasion attempt as well as their deadly battle. Each time the mist prevailed, each time... At a cost. Heiwa, for once, missed his childhood. He missed his mother and grandmother, both of which had provided Heiwa with the love and kindness he displays to the civilians of Kiri. Today, he single-handedly fought the Zetsu, halting his shinobi to not interfere, as they may get killed in the process. He could not stand the constant killing of his shinobi, his family, his... His children, and he had to put a stop to this once and for all. With a melodic whistle from Heiwa —a rather strange way for communication— two Anbu stood before him as he stood infront of his desk, bowing to show their respect for the Mizukage. “You called, Lord Mizukage?” one of the Anbu —different from the other with his tiger mask in contrast to his lizard-masked counterpart— addressed the Mizukage, who leaned back, sitting on the edge of his desk. “Yes. I would like you to call the leader of the Hōzuki Clan: Enen.” the young Uchiha spoke, taking slow breaths. “What for, my lord?” the lizard-masked Anbu inquired, before realizing his actions. Heiwa gave him a look devoid of emotion, before the masked man stepped backwards. “Apologies, Mizukage-sama... We'll get on it right away.” the man spoke, his fear evident in his tone. “Great. I gotta change my clothes anyway...” the man spoke, and with that, the two masked figures disappeared. Enen would appear inside the room a few moments later. As a Hōzuki, she was much more in tune with water than other clan's and could teleport through water to any desired location she wanted. She lacked the desire to walk to the office, since this matter seemed of dire importance. She decided to get there the quickest way possible. Perhaps there was a new Black Zetsu threat. "What is it that you need, Lord Mizukage?" ---- “Can't you people slow down a little?” Heiwa spoke within his mind as the Hōzuki kunoichi spoke. Heiwa turned towards the window, his hands behind it's back. “Enen... You've been one of Kiri's most treasured shinobi... Your loyalty to the mist as well as your determination to see it prosper is... Commendable. Chōjurō would be proud of the shinobi you've become as well as the well-earned praise you've garnered...” Heiwa paused, and exhaled slowly. He turned around to face the kunoichi, momentarily getting lost in her beauty —which literally fuelled his perverted disposition— before reality sank in a moment later. She was almost twice as old as him. Heiwa's look became more stern as he addressed her once more, “Tell me, Enen Hōzuki. The Zetsu keep on coming... Each day they grow stronger than they were before... And our shinobi are an inch closer to defeat in every passing attack. We slowly fall as they rise... Grow stronger in this inevitable power struggle which we are losing. Tell me... If you were in my shoes...” Heiwa paused once again, and turned around to look at the village through the window. “... What would you do?” "I would do what I thought was best, and devote myself to saving the village sir," Enen said. She had a lot of heart for Kirigakure. She really cared about the Water Country in general and it was painful to witness the state of it now. “Hm... That may be, Enen. However, both of us know that this invasion isn't in Kirigakure alone. We protect the village. But our land. The towns that abide within the land of water. They have little to know chance of survival... Our allies are dropping like flies... We keep on going, and live to fight another day, but what happens once all the other villages are conquered? When there is no one left to aide us as the Zetsu's rule this world?” Heiwa asked as he took out his prestigious Kage hat, looking at it as it's hands grasped it. He loved the land of water more than anything... The thought of all it's people killed, it brought shivers in his heart. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he addressed the lady before him once more. “Tell me, what would you do when that day comes, Enen?” "Well, I would hope it would not come to that Lord Mizukage," Enen said. "I would have tried to take preventive measures, and end the invasion before its too late. Regardless, I would make sure I went out there and tried my best to end the invasion for all the people who came before me. And if I couldn't, I would at least like to die trying, with the honor of the Water Country on my shoulders. And I would try to lead others to take one final stand against the threat as well." Upon hearing the kunoichi's words, he was nothing short of amazed. It was like she took the words right out of his mouth. Heiwa could clearly see that the woman was truly devoted to the Land of Water, and that made Heiwa truly certain of his decision. “Well said, Enen. The Mist really appreciates your service and loyalty, which is why I hereby crown you...” he paused before continuing... “The next Mizukage.” Surprised. That's how she expected to feel. And happy, she was really happy about those words. But yet, she got yet another impression from what was said. What was the feeling? Sadness. She was elated about the coming promotion but... "What does this mean for you, Lord?" She said. It was the question that lingered on her mind. He was still very young, it wasn't normal to retire now. What was he about to do? Heiwa exhaled slowly and turned his head to face the window, before addressing his subordinate. “Well... I'm gonna leave the Mist Village... I'm gonna search for the other warriors whom have survived the invasion. The best within this world. And I'm gonna guide them to victory. I'll help them grow stronger, and if they already are, then I will fight the Zetsu's main armada, with them by my side. I'm certain that there are stronger, and more malevolent forms of the Black Zetsu... They are probably the main driving force of the invasion. I don't know their true motives yet, but something tells me it's more than just invading villages. A bigger threat lies within this, I can feel it, and I gotta quell the threat before it gets out of hand... Thus I need you to protect the village I call my home, and protect the villagers whom are like family to me. Protect the legacy of the Mist!” Heiwa yelled with vigour as he put the hat on Enen's head, before kneeling down in one knee to pay respect to her. "This is such an honor, my Lo-," she said, before stopping herself. "I mean Heiwa. Thank you. I will serve your dreams well, don't fret. However if you're serious about this, be careful. Even here, there are dangerous forms of Black Zetsu before you get to the ocean. And then who really knows what lies beyond the ocean..." She admitted. "However I believe there is one person, who could help you." “I assure you that I will be careful... Who is it, Lady Mizukage” asked Heiwa as he rose to his feet, swiftly dusting his knee. Enen's last words brought a glimmer of hope for Heiwa, as he felt this would make him one step closer to bringing back peace to the shinobi world. This mission —to him— was personal, as the fate of Kiri —and possibly the world— rested on his shoulder. "Many people say someone has come here looking to help us. He has been working somewhere on the other islands and was fighting besides the Nuibari wielder when he died. I think he was going to come here to request our aid in stopping Black Zetsu once and for all." She told him. "But I suppose you can go out to meet him, he should still be on the front lines." “Where exactly is this person? Mind giving me a name and co-ordinates?” Heiwa asked the woman before her. “or perhaps an island in particular? Time is not on our side and a wild goose chase is the last thing I wanna partake in...” Heiwa sternly spoke, all emotion devoid and unseen, obscured by Heiwa's serious demeanour in response to the task at hand. “Hey, doofus!” a deep voice yelled within his subconscious, invoking a somewhat terrifying ambience, but Heiwa was unfazed. He ignored the call as he focused on the woman before him, awaiting her response. "Well I thought you already knew Heiwa," Enen said. "Kei Yotsuki has been here for awhile now, on the northern island, the Land of Coves. However Black Zetsu's forces prevent him from truly advancing all the way here. Messages are even hard to come by, I hope he's still there. Besides being in the Land of COves, I would believe he would be on the front lines, if he's still there." . “Oh, that guy! Why didn't you say so, lady Mizukage?” the young man retorted, walking towards the beautiful Mizukage. “I'm gonna change, then head out. However, keep caution. These plant scum are far more than meets the eye, and if you ever need me, I'll be back, but for the time being, I trust that you will be able to protect our people...” Heiwa stated, winking at the woman before disappearing out of sight. “A wink? That's all?” the beast's voice loomed from within Heiwa's subconscious. “I swear, you are even more of a pervert than me” Heiwa bluntly stated as he entered the wardrobe to change his clothes. A few minutes later, Heiwa exited his house clad in blue denims, a white shirt as well as an orange sweater; a treasure designed by his own mother. “Ready, kid?” the beast surfaced once more. “Ready!!” and with that, Heiwa disappeared once more. The Journey Begins! The damp forest was silent, only disturbed by the rhythmic sounds of footsteps as the young man leaped from tree to tree. Having left the mist a while ago, he had begun his search for the shinobi with whom he would launch his last stand. His venture would start at the north, where Heiwa was notified that Kei Yotsuki had been. His only hope was not arriving too late, as the malevolent Zetsu were neither kind nor merciful, and killed without the slightest of remorse. Heiwa reached the last tree of the jungle at last, looking at a town near the border of the Land of Water and Land of Coves. He stopped atop the tree, leaning against it with his arms folded. Large emissions of smoke came from it, and screams could be heard from afar. “This won't be good...” the young man stated as he jumped down. His onyx eyes drifted crimson as he ran towards the town as swiftly as he could. It was madness. A platoon of the Black Zetsu Army was attacking the Cove town. Civilians were being escorted out by shinobi, but that did not make them any more safe. They knew any moment could be their last, the shinobi might as well die along with them. This time, white masses also joined the midnight forces. A forest erupted onto the battlefield, well what was left of it. The town was in shambles, plumes of smoke rising the clash of techniques. Screams sounding from the clash of wills and fears. Kirigakure shinobi assisting in driving back the Zetsu invasion as well as the shinobi force of the Coves, but this was truly an attack of epic proportions. If this town fell, the Zetsu army here would move onto to the main island to assist the others. No one wanted to find out what would happen afterwards. Sparks singed the magnificent forest. Light flashed and a shinobi that was once there, was gone. In the next instant, bam. Mass slammed against mass as they were they were stabbed with spears of lightning. Five in total got hit in the initial charge and from there, the shinobi extended the reach of the golden energy, stabbing a multitude more. These he then repelled from the energy, as they were magnetized upon impact. Sending the many white masses into a section of the forest, an electrical explosion soon followed. The forest ablaze, this could serve as means to finish off the white reserves once and for all. The man that started the blaze was none other than Kei Yotsuki, a splendid shinobi of the Cloud. With the civilians far enough from the battlefront, he hoped it was time to let loose against the other zetsu, as well the one commanding the effort. If it wasn't, well he was going to do it anyway. He didn't really have a choice. Explosions and thunder racketed the town, capturing the attention of Heiwa. His head drifted sideways, surveying the source of this destruction. Far-off, he could feel the evil of the plant mass. His hands gestured a handseal as he flickered into existence. Appearing among the forces, he observed as they launched the attacks, pushing the army back. But the wicked tongue were relentless, pursuing these fighters without any fear, and slowly but surely weakening the forces. His eyes blinked --for a moment-- oppening in a webbed pattern once more. A white mass grasped his leg from , intent on crushing it, and him along with it. In a moment, his body seemingly ceased to exist. A vaccum appearing behind him, swirling violently and causing a tornado-like noise. The earth below him cracked, being plunged into this void along with him, and the white mass that grasped his leg. A moment passed before the void disappeared. Appearing once more, the void made the same noise. However, not in the same position. The young man appeared before the leader of the forces repelling the Zetsu. Thunder growled from above --courtesy of the smoke caused by the igniting forest-- his eyes fixated on one of the incoming white mass of organic material, whom --in a moment-- stopped, before falling down on the merciless floor. Out cold. “If I were to guess, I'd say you are... Kei Yotsuki?” the young man inquired as his eyes kept on looking towards the enemy, who seemed to be dropping like flies without being even touched. Rotating shadows came at his blue fabric, seemingly sprung from nowhere. K rotated himself and kicked the Black Zetsu solider into the fire. "Nice guess," he responded. "I'm pretty sure you're Heiwa Uchiha, the Mizukage." He said, trading blows with an enlarged Black Zetsu solider. Black tendrils, like roots, darted towards him. Drawing a needle, thread cut through the tendrils, enhanced with lightning. "However, I'm not too sure what you're doing out here. No matter, I was going to meet you sooner than later. Better the former than the latter, and better alive than dead." He said, as he shot the needle through many black and white zetsu minions alike, tying them up together before repelling them into the fire as well. “Dead? Me? That's absurd... These things couldn't kill me if their lives depended on it... Ironically, it did.” mused the young boy, his right foot stepping backwards for a stance comprised of him facing the opponents sideways. Reaching out in his pocket, he released a scroll, planting his index and middle finger on it. After a quick puff of smoke, a double-bladed sword was formed into existence, it's presence concealed through the bandages. Grasping the blade with his left hand, he calmly placed his scroll back into his pocket. Remaining into his stance, he grasped the blade with his right hand, his teeth gritted onto each other tightly. He swung the blade fiercely, as a massive blue disc of pure chakra was conjured and released through the blade, travelling towards the zetsu at a rapid speed before slicing them all. “Before we talk, mind telling me why you have the weapon that belongs to Kiri?” "Trust me, these are the pretty basic soldiers. There's much more deadly stuff up ahead," He said. "And there's a lot of them. And as for the sword," He said as he drew it back, using it to engage in close combat with another Black Zetsu, "I thought the Mizukage would know one of his swordsmen died. That swordsmen entrusted to me the protection of this place and the usage of this sword. Strange perhaps, but I think I'm showing that his trust wasn't misplaced." Fueling the sword with electrical energy, he would throw it into the ground, allowing it to drill through, causing a mini quake around the Zetsu and shinobi. A shinobi approached, with dire news. Since Kei had been working together with the shinobi for quite sometime, he had convinced them that this was not only a conflict for one village but for all. Many trusted him and he was one many reported to as he was a very capable leader back in his own village. Even though there were other leaders, this soldier came to him. "The losses are severe. If we all stay, I fear we might be over run." Kei gritted his teeth. "I see," He said, dodging a blow to the face, before smashing an electrical ball into the enemy. “It's not his death which I didn't know, but the reason he entrusted you with our blade...” Heiwa conversed from within his mind, scrutinizing the man as he spoke with his subordinate. “I agree with the man. The longer we stay here the longer we risk being overwhelmed by these plant scum.” Heiwa spoke, raising both hands before him as zetsu, ten in numeral, appeared in pursuit. Clashing his teeth, he gestured a single handseal, jumping from high above his comrades. Puffing his chest to garner air, a massive golden orb of flames was unleashed from his mouth, sent towards the zetsu. The orb rampaged forward, engulfing anything in it's path as it roared, before reaching the zetsu. Within a moment, it exploded with exuberance, incinerating all ten of the zetsu army. A moment later, Heiwa's eyes blinked, drifting back to their glimmering onyx color. “More are coming... I can feel it.” the young man spoke, exhaling slowly. "Yeah, and they're not all plants anymore," Kei said, "Look around." From the shadow of each building, black zetsu minions emerged. Reinforced with white zetsu, this was the second wave of the army. "And there's still more to come." Kei looked into the inferno between the Zetsu and them. They had a little time before they managed to come past the fire. "Well Heiwa, let's regroup with the others. So maybe we can figure out a better plan than this one. And figure out what we're still working with." He said, turning to the other shinobi. "Gather the remaining forces please. Let's not waste any more time." The shinobi departed, rounding up the shinobi who had strayed far the epicenter of the battle. "Well, since you're here, do you have any thoughts on what we can do about the situation?" Kei said. "To prevent more waves from coming.." “There isn't much we can do. Each time we eliminate them, more of them come... All we can do is to escape in order to gather more forces. Once that is done, we will strike the zetsu from the core...” the young former Mizukage spoke. Heiwa spoke, glaring into the zetsu's before them. “For now, let's regroup and retreat!” he yelled, before flickering into inexistence. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A map was placed on a table, of the Cove island. The army, well what was left it, had retreated to an island on the outskirts of town. If the Zetsu were to come they were the last chance of defense before the mainland navy. "The main force of Zetsu is here," a shinobi said, showing Heiwa and Kei. "And we're back here. And the few waves stand between us. We need to be able to get around the Zetsu army and attack the commanding Zetsu here on the Cove Island like you said Lord Heiwa." Heiwa looked at the map with scrutiny, his onyx eyes looking for every last detail of information. Immediately, he had conjured up various strategies for the shinobi's attacks on the main forces. “We can attack right through the waves of Zetsu until we reach the main forces, but that will leave us heavily weakened... However, I may be able to transport us to the main forces ―since I'm familiar with this land― and bypass the armada of Zetsu. However, they may regroup and the other waves of zetsu could be attacking us, leaving us at a dead-end. But I'm willing to take the chance. However, right now, we should rest and tend to any injuries that the other shinobi may have sustained... And perhaps you may tell me more about the Zetsu and their true intentions.” "Well what if when you transport us, some of them just keep going, straight to the mainland?" Kei asked. "We should stop them from getting to the water right? So they don't join forces with the other zetsu already on the mainland. I feel we should not leave the coat unguarded, essentially. But at the same time, we cannot spread ourselves too thin." He began to help with assisting the injured. "As for Zetsu's intentions, at least for now, his intention is to gain control over the Water Country, and well everywhere else in the world." “They won't pass through the mainland... I trust my people. And I assure you that they will quell this threat. The will of water flows within each and all of their hearts, and with it, they will defeat all who attack the mist.” Heiwa smiled. A wide grin of satisfaction. One would discern it as arrogance, but it was more than that. It was confidence. Pure confidence in his village and the shinobi of the mist. “As for the zetsu... I don't think this lies to just world domination... These things engaged the world in war once, though I don't have much knowledge about that, as I'm from another era. A mere teenager.” his tone lowered in pitch, as his eyes narrowed at the ground. His teeth gritted, his fists tightly clenched. Anger and sadness ran deep within him. The table cracked from the pure exertion of energy that overwhelmed the other shinobi around him. “If I was just strong enough... If I had the power matching yours, father. Perhaps then I would have stopped the people I love from drifting away from my grasp... Maybe I could've prevented you, prevented my brother... From leaving... But I will not live in regret... I will become strong enough... And then I'll be able to get some answers from you...” The young Uchiha's words echoed from within his mind, his will overwhelming his entire being. The earth around him began to crack, causing slight tremors from the release of his emotions. Calming himself, he exhaled slowly, turning his attention to the map before them. “When should the attack commence?” he asked, his eyes shifting to Kei. "Well there is no one else beside us guarding the coast to the mainland anymore is what I'm saying. It is just us. Your shinobi at the mainland could handle them, I don't doubt, but I think it would be unfair to give them more to deal with, especially with what they're facing already," Kei admitted. "As for the attack, the Zetsu are probably on their way here now. So we should attack as soon as possible. The zetsu won't be stopped by the fire barrier for much longer." He then would pull Heiwa aside, "There is more to Black Zetsu's goals, from what I have been told." He said to him alone. "But world domination is what he has been focusing on first, and if we can stop him before that, then the other part of his plans won't come to pass." “I see... All in due time. But right now, we have more pressing matters right now. The shinobi at the mainland have more resources and numbers, and they will endure. Right now, we should commence with the attack. Once we conquer the main forces in the Land of Water, this battle will be as good as won. However, the war has only just begun. Mobilise the forces, and once they're ready, we'll be out of here in a jiffy...” Heiwa spoke, his eyes fixated above him. His crimson webbed pattern surfaced once again, and his chakra had taken strain from two fights in one day, however, it was nothing for the Senju and Uchiha hybrid, who possessed tailed beast levels of chakra. “However, I leave the final call of this attack to you, Kei. Go through? Or avoid...?” "Well I believe you would know your own men way better than I know them," Kei admitted. "And I believe we should attack. If the mainland can deal with any incoming waves, we should finish off the Cove Commander as soon as possible." he said with determination. Rallying up the remaining troops, they awaited Heiwa to teleport them to the location. Heiwa's webbed crimson eyes blinked into existence, as he fixated them on the small army before him. After a moment, a void swirled above them, sucking them all off the face of the earth and into a world of pure lava, which was merely a few feet below them. A moment later, another swirling void appeared, vaccuuming them away once more. They appeared in a small forest, with a few trees and bushes concealing them. On the plain field, the hundreds of Zetsu were beind dispatched to the hide-out which the small group was. Looking on, Heiwa saw the red soil which covered the area, and his eyes quickly drifted back to a few weeks earlier, where a zetsu had been augmented by the same soil, leading to the suspicion that the same may have ‘effects’ on the plant humanoids. “Be careful when you attack, that soil makes them release poisonous gas each time they are cut or killed. However...” he looked at Kei. “They are vulnerable to lightning... Shall we?” "Well, of course. Though, it troubles me as I don't see any black zetsu here." Kei admitted. "But move out," he said only loud enough so the shinobi could hear. "Let's free the Coves once and for all." He said. "Just be careful though, it appears they have made the soil here especially for an attack like this." With that, the mini-army leapt into the fray of the zetsu around, the source of the Covian terror. Heiwa jumped into the fray along with his comrades. His crimson eyes looked forwards on the army that was before them. “Odd... Only White Zetsu... This is too good to be true” Heiwa whispered to himself, his eyes scanning the entire area. A moment later, a large golden avatar was formed around him, bearing a thread with twenty golden jewels. This large thread was swung towards the enemy by the large roaring guardian, swerving through large amounts of white zetsu clones, disintegrating all who come into contact with before exploding, causing even further calamity. Heiwa looked on as his comrades went into war with all their might, fighting for the land of water as well as it's neighbours. He jumped off his guardian as it went into battle alone, with the young man turning his attention to Kei. “Where is the leader of these white Aloe Vera scum?!” Heiwa yelled, his eyes rapidly looking on various directions in case anything were to appear. "He would have to be underground, I can feel more there," He remarked. "Or worse, he could be mobilizing to go station himself at the capital of this Land, establishing himself as King of the Coves." Kei said, as he activated the Lightning Dragon Tornado, enhanced by Denji's chakra. Electrocuting and blowing away many clones, some began to use their signature move on the red soil. Kei commanded the others to watch out, but the battle may have drowned out his voice. Red clouds began to enter the battlefield. Heiwa fixated his eyes on the enemy, looking forth towards the endless army of the white Zetsu. His comrads dropped like flies on the battlefield. A powerful gust of wind could be felt when the gigantic being swung it's very own shield to the north, sending the entire poisonous gas away from his soldiers. However, the damage had already been done. Only a handful stood standing by carefully covering themselves from the poisonous smokescreen. The fallen soldiers before him were an epiphany for Heiwa. "No more... I won't let them die anymore! I will destroy the wicked tongues!" Heiwa added, looking on, the surrounding rivers of the land of coves could be heared as they rose up. Hundreds of fists were elevated in the air, before they bombarded the White Zetsu, smashing all with minimal resistance. The anger resonated within Heiwa as his chakra was released with force, his hair turning golden from the potency of his release. Heiwa turned his attention to Kei amongst the few that remained. A handful. "The Black Armada is much more deadly and we are weakened. These are done, but we must begin to unite the remaining lands and villages before it's too late..." He paused, before the fallen comrads were eleveted, in the brink of death. "The land of Coves is no longer ours, and we must not remain here..." he spoke softly and quietly, emphasizing his own failure and disappointment at his mission. All hope was not lost. The silver lining of uniting the shinobi of the world still remained doormant.